


Лучше бы тебе бежать быстрее моей пули

by your_jordan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: У таких как Кайл — лучший ученик школы, красавчик-спортсмен и просто хороший мальчик — ненавистников и обожателей почти поровну. Крейгу на него плевать. Но Кайл говорит с улыбкой: «Знаешь, нужно не так уж много бензина, чтобы спалить эту гребаную школу».
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 7





	Лучше бы тебе бежать быстрее моей пули

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто послушала песню, болея отп

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_   
_(Детишки в модных кроссовках)_

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_   
_(Вам лучше бежать, лучше бежать от моего ружья)_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_   
_(Мажоры в модных кроссовках)_

_— You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_   
_(Лучше бегите, бегите быстрее моей пули)_

Foster The People - Pumped up Kicks

— Прием, Крейг.

Крейг переводит ленивый взгляд на пытающегося привлечь его внимание Клайда и поднимает брови, показывая, что слушает, но все равно спустя пару минут невольно оборачивается, чтобы заметить, что он под пристальным наблюдением. И уже не в первый раз. Кайл Брофловски смотрит в упор, кривит губы и возвращается к ковырянию в обеде. Крейг обводит взглядом столовую, затем возвращает внимание к разговору Клайда с Токеном, смотрит на нервно борющегося с коробочкой сока Твиком и наконец-то доходит до содержимого подноса. Дерьмо с дерьмом. Он ковыряет горошек, но так и не берет ничего в рот, только отбирает злополучный сок и открывает, отчего Твик тихонько вскрикивает, не ожидав маневра.

— Пей, — протягивает Крейг обратно коробочку, и Твик ожидаемо сжимает ее слишком сильно, отчего сок брызгает из трубочки и заливает стол. Никто и не думает ругаться: Токен достает салфетки, а Клайд обнадеживающе хлопает Твика по плечу. Отдав свой сок взамен пролитого, Крейг снова поворачивается к чужому столу. И снова замечает на себе пристальный взгляд.

По-хорошему стоит подойти и спросить напрямую: «Чего надо, Брофловски?», как можно агрессивнее, но Крейг ощущает скорее скуку, нежели интерес. Конечно, внимание Кайла, красавчика-спортсмена, по которому сохнут девчонки старшей школы, и не только девчонки, льстит. А еще беспокоит. Но, опять же, не настолько, чтобы искать причины.

Кайл подсаживается к Крейгу в автобусе, нагло пользуясь тем, что место пустует, даже бросает друзей, в частности оставшегося в одиночестве Марша. Снова расстался с Венди? Крейгу все равно.

Кайл молча сидит рядом, словно все в порядке вещей, но Крейг замечает ухмылку, когда они в очередной, в миллионный за несколько дней раз сталкиваются взглядами. Учебный год начался не плану. По плану — отжить очередную ежедневную ебанину под названием школа, но Кайл сразу пытается нарушить правила распределения по компаниям и иерархии и вторгнуться в зону спокойствия Крейга. Крейг с вызовом смотрит в ответ и изгибает бровь, без слов спрашивая, но Кайл лишь снова кривит красивые губы в усмешке, откидывается на сидении и утыкается в телефон, проверяя соцсети. Крейг думает последовать его примеру, но вместо это разглядывает проносящиеся мимо дома.

***

Что-то этот рыжий гондон замышляет, определенно. Странно, что никто не обращает внимание на их игры в гляделки, даже паранойя Твика, иначе бы уже давно начали насмехаться. И все еще стоит отвести этого заносчивого придурка Кайла в сторону и вмазать, без вопросов, без выяснений. Он, конечно, в долгу не останется, и драка будет хорошей, но Крейг никогда не боялся подобных столкновений. Ушибы, гематомы, переломы и трещины в ребрах — они не сходят с Крейга до сих пор, хотя всяко лучше, чем в детстве. Костяшки пальцев саднят: тупица Брайан нажрался на последней тусовке и захотел показать, кто тут главный. И Крейг ему показал.

Стоит въебать Кайлу Брофловски, но Крейг складывает на груди и весь урок смотрит на Кайла, а тот поглядывает в ответ и ухмыляется, не утруждая себя записями учебного материала. Если этот конченый самовлюбленный гондон хочет его смутить, то ничего не выйдет. Крейга ничего не смущает, ничего особо не волнует, даже то, что кажется интересным или привлекательным не способно захватить его внимание целиком.

Кайл привлекателен. И он об этом знает, сверкая улыбкой, обнажая белые ровные зубы, поправляя с напускной небрежностью кудри, рассекая по коридору своей пружинистой походкой. Успешный сынок успешных родителей. Крейг засовывает руки в карманы и опирается рукой на шкафчик, а Кайл подходит ближе, останавливается и коротко кивает. Крейг не удостаивает его ответным кивком.

Если это какой-то прикол Марша и его ебанутых друзей, то они выбрали неподходящую цель.

Крейг снова смотрит на Кайла, скосив взгляд, и тот снова таращится в ответ, но ему приходится поворачиваться сильнее, так как Крейг редко покидает свое законное место в последнем ряду.

Кайл садится к нему на лабораторной, так как Марш болеет ветрянкой и в школу не ходит. Но Твик, Клайд и Токен вполне себе посещают занятия, что не мешает заносчивому кретину Брофловски приземлить свой зад за стол рядом с Крейгом и сделать самостоятельно всю работу, даже вести записи. Крейга такой расклад устраивает, он просто сидит весь урок, откинувшись на стуле, и даже позволяет себе пожать плечами, когда после химии Клайд докапывается до него относительно внезапной дружбы с «этим Кайлом».

На небольшой вечеринке у Токена, которая в очередной раз переросла в масштабную попойку с попыткой разнести дом, Кайл настигает Крейга у дверей в уборную и протискивается следом, будто так и надо. Крейг придерживает дверь, и Кайл пригибается и проходит у него под рукой. Крейг планировал оттереть с футболки пролитое Твиком пиво, но все может обернуться куда интереснее.

И банально одновременно. Уже не раз случались подобные ситуации: если хочешь проверить свои сомнения в стопроцентной маскулинной гомосексуальности — попытайся уединиться с геем, в частности, с Крейгом. Потому что Крейг не болтает, это все знают. Но Крейг и не особо любит кому-то помогать копаться во внутреннем мире и муках ориентации. Но для привлекательных парней всегда можно сделать исключение.

Кайл привлекателен. Крейг прижимает его к туалетному столику и целует. Ухмылка слетает с лица Кайла, и он начинает возмущенно мычать и Крейга от себя отталкивает. Быстро он не прошел проверку, правильный мальчик.

— Ты чего?! — возмущенно восклицает Кайл, утирая рот ладонью.

— А ты чего? — парирует Крейг и убирает руки в карманы, с независимым видом разглядывая пошедшую красными пятнами шею Кайла.

— Кретин.

Кайл сбегает, на прощание хлопнув дверью. Возможно, он хотел не секса? Тогда получилось не очень. Мокрый край футболки все еще воняет пивом, и Крейг решает свалить домой.

***

В понедельник Кайл хмурится, и вообще выглядит сердитым, но снова настигает Крейга в туалете. Значит, цель все же попиздеть.

— Только давай без этого, — поднимает он руки, словно Крейг славится выходящей за рамки приличий любвеобильностью. С другой стороны, после инцидента на вечеринке можно понять его осторожность. Крейг бы подрался, если до него кто-нибудь начал домогаться. Въебал со всей силы. Кайл просто свалил. Крейг вообще ни разу не видел на его лице синяков или царапин. Неженка.

— Чего? — недовольно отзывается Крейг, отвлекаясь на вошедшего следом и устремившегося к писсуарам Скотта.

— Встретимся после школы? — спрашивает Кайл и выглядит он… взволнованно? Точно предвкушает что-то, что-то очень хорошее. Возможно, Крейгу стоит прихватить биту на эту встречу, если не друзей с битами. С другой стороны, у них с Кайлом нет конфликтов, ничего, что бы могло привести к стрелке после уроков.

— За школой? — Кайл делает еще одну попытку выбить ответ и быстро облизывает пересохшие гладкие губы. Крейг невольно вспоминает, что хотел бросить грызть свои.

— Ладно, — наконец соглашается он, и Кайл приободряется, активно кивает и подмигивает на прощание. Кретин.

***

Они стоят на заднем крыльце школы, где пожарный выход предусмотрительно закрыт на цепь с замком; Кайл сидит на парапете, Крейг стоит, облокотившись на парапет локтями и немного вытянув вперед ноги. Хитрый ебанутый взгляд уже порядком надоел, и Крейг прорабатывает мысленно вариант, где ударяет Кайла по лицу, сбивая костяшки о точеные скулы, и Кайл падает назад. Невысоко. Крейг перемахнет следом через парапет, поставит ботинок Кайлу на грудь, пачкая в грязи идеально белую футболку, наверняка старательно наглаживаемую мамашей Брофловски, немного надавит сверху и скажет: «Отъебись».

— Я бы сжег здесь все к хуям, — внезапно прерывает мысли Крейга Кайл и сам отклоняется чуть назад, но удерживает себя, крепко вцепившись в ограждение. На ладонях останутся куски старой краски, это точно. Хорошие мальчики болеют столбняком? Точно не матерятся так отборно.

Крейг лишь хмыкает.

— Знаешь, для этого нужно не так много бензина, — воодушевляется Кайл и отклоняется в обратную сторону, заглядывая Крейгу в лицо, — и не так много замков.

Крейг чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— На окнах решетки. А здесь, — Кайл кивает в сторону ржавой двери, — цепи. Цепей тоже нужно не так уж много.

Ни один из возможных сценариев их встречи не предполагал происходящего. Даже жаль, что ни Кайл, ни Крейг не курят, так как очень подходящий момент, чтобы достать сигареты и томно закурить. Но курить — напряжно, требует много лишних телодвижений. Крейгу и существующих хватает.

— Спалить дотла, — кивает Кайл, находясь глубоко в своих мыслях, судя по остекленевшему взгляду. Этот красивый примерный мальчик — больной на голову. К такому выводу приходит Крейг. Уголок губ непроизвольно дергается.

***

Кайл выходит вместе с ним из школьного автобуса на остановке и с самым что ни нас есть счастливым видом идет рядом до самого дома. Крейг привык ходить один и слушать музыку, но из уважения к ебанутому однокласснику наушники убирает в карман. Кайл легко бьет его по предплечью, и Крейг молниеносно реагирует: хватает за запястье и заламывает руку, упирая башкой в асфальт. Кайл начинает кричать и вырываться, но быстро затихает, понимая, что так делает себе еще больнее.

— Я просил наушники мне дать, уебан, — хнычет он, получив свободу, но руку подает, когда Крейг помогает ему подняться. Кудри сбились, лицо покраснело, куртка помята, а шарф перекручен. Сам Кайл гневно стреляет глазами и потирает плечо.

— На, — протягивает наушники Крейг.

Кайл недружелюбно сопит, но наушники принимает, делает пару простых движений, наматывая шнур на пальцы, и возвращает обратно, только аккуратно сложенные.

— Вот здесь потянешь, — недовольно показывает он, быстро развязывает и завязывает вновь.

— Спасибо, — кивает Крейг, зная, что не будет себя утруждать обучением лайфхаку. Кайл фыркает и аккуратно двигает плечом, проверяя на целостность.

— Все с ним в порядке, — огибает Кайла Крейг и идет дальше к дому, а тот спешит следом.

— Ты где-то этому научился?

— Раз умею, значит, научился, — пожимает плечами Крейг. Не стоило Кайла скручивать, это правда не очень.

— Извини, — добавляет он. — Болит?

— Да.

— Извини, — повторяет Крейг, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не цокнуть языком. Привязался же этот еблан.

— До завтра, — машет ему на прощание здоровой рукой Кайл. Крейг слегка приподнимает ладонь, распускает наушники и заходит в дом, включив музыку погромче. На ходу снимая куртку, он поднимается по лестнице в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь на замок. Рюкзак пинком загоняется под стол, экран ноутбука загорается, выходя из режима сна. Крейг крутится на стуле из стороны в сторону, запрокинув голову и слепо глядя в потолок. Говорят, что если слушать музыку так громко, то можно оглохнуть. Пока нет. Он не утруждает себя переодеванием в домашнюю одежду и идет вниз, чтобы сделать пару сэндвичей и утащить их в комнату. На фейсбуке ждет новое сообщение: «Ого, это было круто! Хоть и больно. Наверное, ты бы мог сломать человеку руку. Это очень круто». Крейг хмыкает себе под нос и пишет: «Ломал».

***

Кайл предлагает вновь стать партнерами по лабораторной, и Крейг пожимает плечами, заметив, как хмурятся Токен с Клайдом. Твик просто дергается весь целиком одним движением и продолжает копаться в сумке в поисках тетради. Забыл в кофейне, скорее всего. Крейг открывает свою посередине, чтобы вырвать пару листов, в то время как Кайл уже размещается рядом и вытаскивает письменные принадлежности. От внимания Крейга не ускользает, как аккуратно он их расставляет: тетрадь, рядом вровень пенал, журнал для лабораторных и к нему уже прижата сбоку ручка. Крейг протягивает листы Твику, похлопывая его ими по плечу, на что тот пугается и роняет сумку на пол. Пока Кайл заранее заполняет столбики для наблюдений за опытом, Крейг терпеливо держит листочки на весу, чтобы дать Твику время собрать вывалившиеся вещи, вместе с тем прийти в себя. Клайд делает большие глаза и указывает на Кайла, явно в ожидании объяснений. Нет их. Куда только друзья Кайла смотрят, как пропустили тот момент, когда их еблан пошел наперекор сложившейся школьной иерархии? Крейг оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с недовольными взглядами — Марша и Картмана. Хочется грубо сказать: «Забирайте своего ебанутого».

— Ты не против?

Крейг оборачивается обратно к Кайлу, чтобы заметить, как тот протягивает ему аккуратно сложенные наушники. Он их из кармана его что ли стащил? Уебок.

— Они выпали, я их с пола поднял, — словно прочитав его мысли, бормочет обиженно Кайл, и Крейг забирает наушники, сжав его ладонь. Он держит ее так пару секунд, затем резко отпускает и отворачивается. Занятно.

***

— Нет, бензина нужно дохуя, — с недовольством признается Кайл.

Они снова у пожарного выхода за школой, и Крейг давит пальцем на отходящую хлопьями перил краску, и под ней обнаруживается более старый слой, просто другого цвета.

— Как ты сломал руку?

— В драке.

— Что тебе за это было?

— В первый раз ничего, — равнодушно отзывается Крейг, — во второй раз меня отвели к директору, в третий тоже…

— Ого! — перебивает его Кайл и сильно нагибаться вперед, чтобы смотреть Крейгу лицо.

— В четвертый снова ничего. В пятый в полицию. После шестого меня поймали и попытались отомстить, но я сломал уже ребра. Обоим.

— Ого, — повторяет Кайл, — Крейг, я подозревал, что ты такой, но чтобы так!

— Какой?

— Опасный, — моментально находится с ответом Кайл, и его губы расползаются в широкой улыбке.

Мужчина из полиции назвал его начинающим уголовником.

— Я встану на трассу, знаешь, оденусь как шлюха, — Кайл издает смешок, должно быть, представив образ, — а ты будешь вытаскивать их из машин. Смог бы убить?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Крейг.

Кайл снова отклоняется назад, только еще сильнее, но Крейг хватает его за край куртки и настойчиво тянет обратно. Кайл послушно слазит с парапета и встает с Крейгом плечом к плечу, даже скорее облокачивается. Или прижимается. Крейг поднимает руку и медленно треплет его по голове, пропуская между пальцев мягкие кудри.

***

Сложно воспринимать приглашение прийти в гости после школы не как предложение поебаться. Опыт Крейга этим ограничивается, когда малознакомые парни настойчиво тянут его к себе домой. И не всем он отказывал. Но поведение Кайла, особенно их стычка дома у Токена, подсказывают, что лучше в штаны к нему не лезть. Тогда причин идти за Кайлом не так много, но Крейг все равно идет, засунув руки в карманы и равнодушно оглядывая дома соседей. Он не так часто бывает в этом районе, хотя в детстве ходил на дни рождения и участвовал в общих играх. Дома у Кайла он бывал раза три или четыре, и то, пробегая на задний двор, где они с другими детьми строили крепость. Еще рано, и родителей Кайла нет дома, что, опять же, говорит о хорошей возможности заняться сексом. Но нет.

Пока они сидят на кухне, Кайл крутит в руке огромный нож, которым только что разрезал остатки торта со дня рождения отца; он проворачивает рукоятку, уперев острие в большой палец. Взгляд у него расфокусированный, он явно мыслями не здесь, где-то далеко внутри своей головы. Должно бы стать не по себе, но Крейг не ждет, что этот ебанат развернется и пырнет одноклассника ножом, испачкав кровью надраенную мамашей кухонную плитку.

Младший брат — навязчивый маленький говнюк, подтверждающий, что самодовольство у Брофловски в крови, вырывает его из размышлений, хлопнув входной дверью, и Кайл быстро складывает два куска торта на тарелку и тащит Крейга за собой вверх по лестнице.

В комнате у Кайла очень прибрано, даже… слишком. Чисто, опрятно, нигде ни носка грязного не торчит. Конечно, это Крейг мог привыкнуть к бардаку собственного жилища, но комнаты его друзей тоже не выглядят столь прилизанными, а у Токена убирается домработница, между прочим. Крейг подходит в шкафу и открывает его, запоздало вспоминая, что в таких ситуациях просят разрешения. И на полках все уложено аккуратно, шов ко шву.

— Кхм, — привлекает его внимание Кайл, и Крейг закрывает дверцы. Ебанутый на голову одноклассник продолжает быть ебанутым. Возможно, это мать его тут убирается, но почему-то есть уверенность, что Кайл сам следит за комнатой.

Кайл теперь частенько околачивается рядом: то после школы выйдет на остановку раньше, чтобы вместе пройтись, то между уроков пристанет, то позовет к пожарному выходу. И все время посматривает, излучая загадочность и энтузиазм.

С ним хочется заняться сексом. И это был бы логичный исход поползновений со стороны Кайла, но тот не садится на кровать рядом с Крейгом, а залезает под нее, шурша и что-то передвигая. Возможно, там бардак? Крейг наклоняется, чтобы узреть аккуратно сложенные коробки с обувью, из-за которых Кайл достает две еще обмотанные в целлофан биты, новые. Он протягивает одну Крейгу и быстро рвет зубами упаковку на своей, чтобы лучезарно улыбнуться, словно открыл рождественский подарок. Крейг вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Бейсбол что ли? — неуверенно спрашивает он, на что Кайл заходится смехом, качает головой и хочет схватить его за руку, но останавливается. Ага, вспоминает, чем это в прошлый раз закончилось. Он выходит из комнаты и зовет Крейга с собой, на задний двор. Кайл рискует сломать биту о дерево, которое ожесточенно долбит, и пару раз Крейг терпеливо поправляет его, указывая на неправильную стойку или замах. Не то, чтобы он специалист, точно бы не отбил мяч. Но дереву бы мало не показалось. Крейг тоже ударяет. Потом еще раз. Дерево огромное, некогда на нем мешался штаб, надежный и крепкий. Крейг помнит. Толстая кора легко выдерживает яростные удары, но Кайл быстро устает и на это самое дерево опирается, тяжело дыша.

— Пошли, — зовет Крейг, сжимает покоцанную биту под мышкой, не следя, идет ли Кайл за ним. Идет, конечно.

Несмотря на то, что Кайл с Кенни друзья, он явно не часто бывает в нищебродском квартале — вертит головой, обходит битое стекло и мусор. Зайдя в этот гадюшник, Крейг демонстративно перекидывает биту на плечо, хотя они в нежилой части, но мало ли кто захочет привязаться. Странно, но страха Кайл не выказывает, скорее волнение, даже предвкушение. Обычно хорошие мальчики четко знают, что не стоит ходить в плохие места в плохой компании. Крейг Такер — плохая компания для Кайла Брофловски. На свалке тяжелых бытовых отходов Крейг тормозит, ходит некоторое время кругами, затем замахивается и разбивает треснутое, но еще целое стекло без рамы. Кайл вздрагивает и отпрыгивает назад. Крейг подходит к ветхому стулу и бьет по нему, ломая спинку и ножки. Он снова бросает быстрый взгляд на Кайла: тот стоит, смотрит. Следующими под натиском биты сдаются пивные бутылки и контейнер для овощей, кусками пластика разлетающимся вокруг. Кайл берет биту поудобнее, встает рядом и неуверенно ударяет по хрупким целям, но очень быстро переходит к яростному, остервенелому разрушению всего, до чего может дотянуться. Его красивое лицо краснеет, со лба течет пот, а губы все сильнее сжимаются, как и линия челюсти становится напряженнее. Крейг стоит, опираясь на биту, и лениво за ним наблюдает. Старое зеркало с недостающими кусками, шкаф с висящей на одной петле дверцей, увитые коррозией цветочные горшки. Кайл ломает биту и прежде, чем Крейг решает отдать ему свою, вытаскивает из кучи хлама что-то похожее на кусок арматуры и с силой ударяет им по древнему, еще ламповому телику. Экран с хлопком разбивается, а обессиливший Кайл присаживается на корточки и дышит рывками.

Впечатляюще.

— Еб твою мать! — сипло ругается Кайл и заходится истерическим смехом. Крейг снова кладет биту на плечо и подходит ближе, чтобы подать руку, когда тот придет в себя. Хруст битого стекла под ступнями моментально приводит в боевую готовность: Крейг оборачивается, чтобы увидеть троих бомжей, недовольных, с красными глазами и в грязной одежде. Кайл тоже замечает незваных гостей и неловко поднимается, хватая Крейга за рукав.

— Пошли, — кратко бросает Крейг, и сам берет Кайла под руку, чтобы быстро скрыться за поворотом.

— Проваливайте, молокососы, — звучит хриплый окрик им вслед. Кайл дергается, но Крейг хватку не ослабляет.

— Пошли, — повторяет он.

Кайл доносит арматуру до самого дома, и заметно, что расставаться с ней не хочет, как ребенок крутя в руках крутую палку, которую мама выкинет, а если оставить на улице — кто-нибудь заберет. Крейг замечает на его лице царапину: должно быть, осколок или щепка отлетела в щеку, оставив порез. Неглубокий, но кровь выступила. Крейг хватает Кайла за подбородок и поворачивает к себе лицом, чтобы рассмотреть повреждение в свете фонаря, на что Кайл недовольно мычит, но не вырывается. Крейг не может сдержать смешок.

— Обработай.

— Хорошо, — Кайл, получив свободу, нащупывает порез и морщится, но вряд ли от боли, скорее предрекает волнение матери. Таким красивым мальчикам не идут раны, и что бы там не говорили про мужчин и шрамы, они никому особо не идут. Крейг машинально поднимает руку и касается пальцами собственной щеки, где остался след от одной драки — у противника были на пальцах перстни, и одним из них он неплохо рассек Крейгу лицо, пришлось даже швы накладывать.

— Я бы хотел с ними подраться, — признается Кайл.

— Знаю. Но либо поножовщина, либо прививки от бешенства ставить, нахуй такое.

— Нахуй, — повторяет Кайл. — Но все же? — Он складывает руки пистолетом и «стреляет» Крейгу за спину. — Но с кем-нибудь? Подраться?

Крейг цокает языком и пробегается взглядом по дому семьи Брофловски: свежевыкрашенный фасад, чистые окна, ухоженный газон. Сын-отличник и спортсмен стоит на подъездной дорожке, грязный от пота, сжимает в руке арматуру.

— На выходных, — бросает на прощание Крейг, — а это давай сюда, у меня полежит.

Возможно, он привлекает лишнее внимание, идя по улице с битой и куском арматуры, чтобы спрятать их у себя в комнате, но полицию никто не вызывает, предпочитая просто обходить стороной странного подростка в столь поздний час. Крейг падает на кровать, подложив руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок, вспоминая подробности очень странного дня. Усмешка сама трогает губы, превращаясь в оскал.

***

— Не дрался никогда?

— Никогда успешно.

Крейг удивленно хмыкает. Кайл кажется крепким парнем, все же баскетболом занимается. Они идут по проулку в сторону небольшой площади с тремя барами вокруг. Типичное место для отдыха, куда их с Кайлом пока не пустят до двадцати одного, но это не значит, что нельзя стоять рядом. Кайл морщится, когда пара пьяных студентов проходит мимо, и одного начинает рвать мимо урны.

— Вижу, здесь не проблема будет подраться.

— Да, достаточно толкнуть кого-нибудь, — хмыкает Крейг.

Сложно сказать, почему он ублажает этого ебаната в его тяге к разрушению, но если Кайл искал проводника в мир насилия, то нашел не худший вариант. Вот только Крейг никогда сам не искал неприятностей. Он готов отстаивать все, что из себя представляет, ни на грамм не прогнуться, но чтобы прямо нарываться — нет. Они встают в закутке, чуть поодаль от снующих по улице студентов, где Кайл привлекает внимание Крейга, складывает пальцы пистолетом и выкидывает руку в сторону, делая несколько «выстрелов», глядя не на цель, а Крейгу в глаза. Крейга охватывает нерешительность. Подойди и въебать кому-нибудь — драки не миновать, но все же чувствуется, что Кайл хочет не совсем этого. Кайлу нужен повод, ему нужна причина.

— Иди-ка сюда, — Крейг прижимает Кайла к стене, ставит руки по обе стороны от его головы и целует. Кайл мычит и уворачивается, но Крейг давит на него грудью, вклинивает колено между ног и ехидно шепчет в щеку:

— Так нас точно попытаются отпиздить, как парочку пидорасов.

Кайл замирает в понимании, глаза его сужаются, затем он обнимает Крейга за шею и притягивает к себе, целуясь с яростью, подобной бьющей по старой посуде бите. Он разве что не постанывает, ведя себя максимально развратно, словно проходит кастинг в порно-индустрию. Крейг жмется ближе, прихватывает Кайла за ворот и чуть приподнимает, вынуждая его привстать на цыпочки.

— Тьфу, блять, — раздается гневный невнятный окрик, — пидоры ебучие.

Крейг ухмыляется в поцелуй, чувствуя, как губы Кайла тоже растягиваются в улыбке. Бинго!

***

Крейг сидит на кровати, подперев голову кулаком, и следит за тем, как Кайл с шипением обрабатывает костяшки, неловко проходясь ватными дисками по ссадинам. У самого Крейга они уже аккуратно перемотаны стерильным бинтом — Кайл сначала взялся за него.

Кайл перестает морщиться, оглядывая комнату Крейга, просто скидывает уложенные на стул вещи, не спрашивая разрешения, и лазит в аптечке. Мать Крейга следит за ее наполнением, поэтому на вопросы: «А у вас есть?..» он лишь пожимает плечами.

— Есть бинт и есть, чем обеззаразить, — слегка раздраженно отвечает он.

Рассеченная бровь также заклеена пластырем, а пакет с подтаявшим льдом прижат к боку. Кстати, Крейг без футболки, и ему откровенно прохладно, но Кайл настойчиво открыл окно, чтобы проветрить. На Крейга особо внимания не обращают, и он лениво раздумывает, не предложить ли помощь. Несмотря на частые драки, он не так хорош в оказании первой помощи. А Кайл с точностью наоборот. С другой стороны, он нередко травмируется на тренировках или матчах, так думает Крейг и решает не лезть, только переворачивает пакет, нажимая на ноющий кровоподтек на боку.

В драке Кайл похож на кошку. Такую кошку-подростка, уже и не котенок, но еще и не сильный, способный порвать на кусочки зверь. Плюс плана был в том, что не кинется весь студенческий кампус на помощь паре гомофобов против гоповатых школьников. Хотя, едва ли Кайла можно назвать гоповатым, в его-то рубашке, но Крейг и не позволил ему сильно отхватить. Первого, самого крикливого говнюка он вырубил одним ударом, второго, того, что пьянее, откинул к Кайлу, как обучающая детеныша охоте мамаша, а сам засучил рукава и поманил к себе третьего мудака — крупного бритоголового парня в толстовке университета.

Кажется, один из зубов шатается. Крейг прогоняет слюну по рту, чтобы снова ощутить привкус крови, забирает предложенный Кайлом бинт и аккуратно обматывает ему правую руку, следуя указаниям. Кайл не умеет нормально бить, судя по синюшному оттенку на косточке — сначала попытался поджать большой палец внутрь кулака. Долбоеб.

— Тебе приходится из-за этого так часто драться?

— Из-за того, что я — пидор?

Кайл морщится от грубого тона, словно сам не выкрикивал ругательства, когда ему-таки врезали хорошенько.

— В том числе, — кивает Крейг. — Я-то привык отстаивать перед другими всякое дерьмо в себе.

«В отличие от тебя».

— Представь, если бы у нас были биты, — криво усмехается Кайл, не заботясь о выступившей на лопнувших губах крови. Крейг затягивает узелок, но боится сделать больно, а потому бинт сидит слабо.

— Или стволы. Мы бы могли войти в каждый бар. У нас было бы минут десять или пятнадцать на этой площади, — задумчиво водит пальцем по бинту Кайл. — У твоего отца есть оружие?

— Да, — кивает Крейг.

— Может, мы как-нибудь постреляем?

***

Таким как Кайл прощают любое дерьмо: где Крейга бы давно выгнали из школы или сдали в колонию для несовершеннолетних, красивому умному мальчику с такими добрыми глазами разве что погрозили бы пальчиком. Несмотря на то, что с самообороной Крейг переборщил, сломав одному парню челюсть, а другому отбив почку, все свидетели, следователи и даже школьная комиссия выступают на их с Кайлом стороне. Конечно, школьный психолог и классный руководитель пытаются вырулить на то, что это его пагубное на их отличника и гордость школы влияние, но Кайл берет Крейга за руку, и чуть ли не пустив слезу, говорит, что он понял кое-что о себе, и если бы не Крейг, то его бы прикончили, и что мир жесток и несправедлив к меньшинствам, и наверняка Крейгу часто за это прилетает, что ему приходится защищаться и защищать. Крейг не верит ни одному его ебаному слову, ни одной жалостливой интонации, но не может сдержать восхищение, как Кайл грамотно всех наебывает, от родителей до полиции.

Пока директриса спорит о чем-то с сотрудником из службы опеки, Кайл поворачивается к Крейгу и подпирает щеку рукой, складывая пальцы в знакомом жесте. Он ухмыляется недобро, проводит ладонью по щеке, упирая большой палец в губу и наставляя указательный на собравшихся, не обращающих на них уже никакого внимания. Кайл делает выстрелы, Крейг не может оторвать взгляд.

***

«Знакомство с родителями» происходит в полицейском участке, и Крейгу все еще не по себе. Он безропотно поддерживает ложь Кайла, что они — бойфренды, хотя до этого не искал повода уйти от ответственности за драку. Он же на нее напросился, зачем бы? Кайл же виляет хвостом, когда его родители доебываются до синяков, а следом в школу приезжают полицейские, которым настучала охрана кампуса.

Мистер и миссис Брофловски явно выбор Кайла не одобряют, но стараются вести себя дружелюбно. С Такерами познакомиться им не удается, да Крейг и не настаивает. Он бы тоже заебался уже ходить на все эти встречи, даже если бы ему было дело до собственного выродка. Миссис Брофловски приглашает Крейга на ужин, и тот еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, но отчего-то хочется не портить раньше времени отношения с предками Кайла. Он просто не пойдет, зачем отказываться при личной встрече. Брофловски подвозят Крейга до дома, а Кайл на прощание держит «пистолет» у груди, но так ни на кого и не наводит, только злобно поглядывает. Не на Крейга, а на мир в целом.

— Неожиданно, — только и говорит Токен, когда Крейг возвращается в школу.

— Да, — с ним нельзя не согласиться.

— Ну, он типа ничего? — оборачивается на сидящего за другим столом Кайла Клайд, словно он никогда своего одноклассника не видел и вынужден дать ему оценку.

Твик лишь взволнованно икает, и Крейг ощущает иррациональный стыд, как и каждый раз, когда что-то о его личной жизни проскальзывает в разговорах. Он отдает Твику шоколадное молоко, так как тот в спешке забыл его на раздаче, и тоже переводит взгляд на сидящего к ним спиной Кайла. Плечи расправлены, светлая рубашка выглажена, локти прижаты к бокам. Он аккуратно держит приборы, в этом Крейг уверен, хотя они ни разу не ели вместе.

— Мы не встречаемся. Он перед копами разыграл спектакль.

— Оу, — смущенно мнет шею Клайд, — хорошо. А то тут говорят, хм…

— Что говорят? — хмурится Крейг.

— Кенни со Стэном поругались. Кайл типа изменился сильно за лето, у них там какие-то конфликты, выясняют что-то.

— Не все солнечно, — подтверждает Токен, явно не столь довольный сплетнями.

— Да, — кивает Клайд, — Стэн Кайла выгораживал. Что они не поделили, чтобы разборки посреди раздевалки устраивать, не знаю.

Крейг кивает.

Твика считают ебанутым, но они просто не знают, кто сидит совсем рядом с ними. Кайл, почувствовав взгляд, оборачивается, и Токен с Клайдом поспешно утыкаются в тарелки, но сам Крейг взгляд не отводит. Кайл склоняет голову набок и улыбается уголком губ, не обращая внимания на недовольного прерванной беседой Марша. Кайл перехватывает вилку в руке изящным жестом, делая ее продолжением указательного пальца, и Крейгу невероятно интересно, в кого же он выстрелит. В шумящих у раздачи девятиклашек? В громко возмущающегося учителя истории? В смеющегося над чем-то Картмана? В сплетничающих за его спиной одноклассников? Они смотрят друг на друга, и Кайл ведет рукой, но тут Крейга обдает брызгами шоколадного молока, и он испуганно подскакивает.

— Блять! — не выдерживает он, и тут же возвращается взглядом к Кайлу, но тот уже отвернулся, уже снова склонился над жареной фасолью.

— Извини, — испуганно мямлит Твик, и Крейг сжимает руку в кулак, выдыхает и уходит в уборную, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

Он трет салфетками кофту и замечает краем глаза в зеркале Кайла.

— Не подкрадывайся ко мне в следующий раз, я тебе могу шею свернуть.

— Извини, извини, — примирительно вскидывает ладони Кайл, бросает взгляд на вышедшего без мытья рук из туалета Билла и прижимается к спине Крейга, уткнувшись носом между лопаток. Крейг замирает, чуть не выронив от неожиданности из рук кофту на грязный пол, и тяжело сглатывает.

— Хочешь знать, кто бы это был? — шепчет Кайл, привставая на цыпочки.

Крейг снова сглатывает и коротко кивает.

— Знаешь, в столовую два входа, и они же выходы. Не так много цепей и замков, верно? — мурлычет Кайл, и Крейг отклоняется назад, позволяя ему коснуться губами своего уха.

***

Кайл спит у него на кровати, снова без разрешения скинув барахло на пол, хотя сам Крейг его обычно сдвигает к стене, либо ложится сверху. Крейг достает из шкафа кусок арматуры и грязную в засечках биту. Они собирались пойти в заброшку за железнодорожной станцией, повыбивать стекла, но Кайл пришел к нему и за десять секунд вырубился, только коснувшись головой подушки. Будто так и надо.

Крейг недовольно сопит и прячет все обратно в шкаф. Кайл показался ему дерганым и изможденным, неудивительно, что спит так крепко. Но все равно хочется его растормошить, вытащить из кровати и дать в руки арматуру. Вместо этого он несколько секунд перекатывается с носок на пятки, недовольно глядя на спящего одноклассника, фыркает и садится за ноутбук, стараясь забыть о помехе в комнате. «Помеха» время от времени сонно мычит и ерзает, пока не просыпается от звонка телефона. Крейг недовольно наблюдает за тем, как он оправдывается, сдерживая зевки, что задержался, затем, как пиздит матери, что хотел бы остаться ночевать у своего бойфренда. И ему не разрешают. Выражение лица Кайла ожесточается, напряженная линия челюсти и злобный взгляд ничуть не портят его красоту. Он сжимает в руке телефон, словно раздумывает, бросить ли его через всю комнату и не разбить ли о стену. Крейг простил бы ему это. Но Кайл делает над собой усилие, встает и с виноватой улыбкой извиняется, что вечер прошел не по плану.

Крейг наблюдает за тем, как Кайл прикрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову назад и замирает, прижав «дуло пистолета» к виску. Но не выстреливает, и Крейг подходит, чтобы поймать его за подбородок пальцами и пристально посмотреть в глаза. Еще одно промедление, усмешка, и Кайл уходит домой.

***

— Теперь что бы я ни сделал, скажут, что это все твое дурное влияние, — лукаво говорит Кайл, но, не увидев на лице Крейга каких-либо переживаний на сей счет, обиженно поджимает губы.

— И что? — решает все же спросить Крейг, на что Кайл пожимает плечами и отходит в сторону, чтобы забраться по колотому кирпичу повыше и оттуда отбивать воображаемые бейсбольные мячи куском артматуры. Либо отбиваться от воображаемых зомби. Или же не зомби.

Раздражающий самоуверенный говнюк. Крейг почти привык, что тот появляется где-то на периферии, то просто молча побыть рядом, то с требованием выдать ему арматуру, попутно рассуждая, что череп можно проломить на раз-два. Кайл скатывается с горки, вальяжно, словно серфер, перехватывает арматуру и делает вид, что перезаряжает ружье.

— Представляю, как захожу, и просто…

Он «делает выстрел», затем еще один, и его губы расплываются в шальной улыбке.

Шляться по заброшкам не особо безопасно — легко пораниться, зацепившись за проволоку или наткнувшись на битое стекло.

Крейг опирается спиной о стену, не заботясь о чистоте толстовки, и наблюдает за тем, как Кайл копается в телефоне, оставив кусок арматуры на ступенях разрушенной лестницы. Пальцы в пыли от остатков пенобетона, а кофта повязана на поясе, и Крейг откровенно любуется его образом в лучах закатного солнца — рыжие кудри мистически подсвечиваются, почти зловеще, словно вот-вот среди них проглянут рога, а за спиной качнется остроконечной хвост. Ухмылка сама наползает на губы.

— Эй!

Кайл испуганно дергается, и Крейг тоже напрягается, заметив вышедшего из проема в стене человека. Не выглядит как бомж, довольно прилично одет, хоть и потрепан. Глаза налились кровью, взгляд бегает, дыхание тяжелое. Торчок.

— Кто тут у нас? Не поздновато гуляешь, мальчик?

Кайл кривит губы и делает еле заметное движение рукой, призывая Крейга остаться на месте, в тени, и тот нехотя слушается, сильнее стискивая в руке биту.

— Нельзя? — нахально спрашивает Кайл, распрямляет спину и складывает руки на груди.

— Ищешь что-то?

О, понятно. Думает, что наткнулся на закладчика, либо на искателя. Пф, ловец удачи. Еще расстояние сокращает между собой и Кайлом, двигаясь осторожно, словно боится спугнуть.

— Нет, — качает головой Кайл, который не может этого не заметить, и отходит на шаг.

— Разве что неприятности? — торчок нервно облизывает губы. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, выверни карманы.

У этого мудака стопроцентно есть с собой нож, иначе бы он так уверенно себя не чувствовал даже несмотря на то, что Кайл уступает ему в комплекции. Крейг сжимает челюсти.

— Не хочу, — фыркает Кайл. Расстояние между ними все меньше, и вот уже торчок стоит к Крейгу спиной.

— Не зли меня, не хочется портить красивую мордашку.

Крейг ждет команды.

— Или ты именно этого хочешь, мальчик? — неприятно хохотнув спрашивает торчок. — Может, все же ищешь кого-нибудь, а, красотуля? Не меня ли?

Лезвие ножа кинематографично блестит в свете последних солнечных лучей. Почти горит огненно-алым. Кайл хмыкает, очень недобро, издевательски.

— Хочу, чтобы из тебя выбили все дерьмо.

***

Крейг проверяет время от времени бок, с недовольством отмечая, что толстовка не просто грязная, но еще и пара капель крови выступила на боку. Этот мудак успел его порезать, правда чуть-чуть совсем. Даже Кайл перестал трястись всем телом, когда осмотрел, но все равно неприятно.

— Это будет тебе большим уроком, — Кайл наступает торчку на ладонь, и тот сдавленно хнычет, уже не предпринимая попыток сказать что-то против, и уж тем более отбросив мысли о сопротивлении или побеге.

— Это я забираю, — Кайл подхватывает с земли нож, складывает его и убирает в карман кофты, после чего отходит обратно к Крейгу и встает рядом, прижавшись к здоровому боку.

— Если сбросить тело в отвал, то оно быстро запахнет и привлечет внимание, — говорит он тихо, но так, чтобы торчок слышал и начал плаксиво просить оставить его в покое, — а если закопать на нижнем уровне вон того здания, там пол земляной, то был бы шанс похоронить навсегда.

Крейг кивает, неотрывно глядя на трясущегося и прикрывающего голову руками мужика перед ними.

— Пошли, — тянет его прочь Кайл, и Крейг послушно отступает. Нет смысла говорить этому мудаку что-то на прощание, как и переживать, что он куда-то обратится. Ему вменят попытку грабежа, убийства и изнасилования, стоит судмедэкспертизе увидеть его сгибы локтей, а Кайлу поднять тоскливо брови. Красавчик-отличник против опустившегося наркомана — один ноль. Бита Крейга против мудака с ножом — тот же счет.

Кайл складывает и раскладывает нож, и его веселье было бы оскорбительно, не чувствуй Крейг подъем тоже. Конечно, когда получаешь ножевое — ничего приятного, но то, как Кайл наблюдал за ним, как искренне радовался, когда он проучил ублюдка, и беспокоился, когда увидел порез на боку — волнительно, приятно до щекотки внизу живота и дрожи в пальцах.

Уже довольно темно, и им стоит поторопиться домой, еще предстоит сначала переодеть Кайла в чистое — этот пронырливый уебок до того прошарен, что притащил к Крейгу домой пакет со старым вещами, чтобы стаскаться на заброшенный завод и беспрепятственно кататься там в пыли.  
Сначала еле заметно, но чем ближе к станции, тем сильнее начинает тянуть дымом, а через какое-то время видно и зарево: склад у депо в огне. Кайл хватает Крейга за руку и тащит за собой, переходя на бег, и вот они оказываются так близко, насколько позволяет дым и жар пламени. Пожарных еще не видно, но уже слышны сирены, а персонал станции ходит вокруг, облегченно переговариваясь, что склад опечатан, и внутри никого быть не должно.

Кайл так и не отпускает его руку, как зачарованный глядя на объятые пламенем конструкции. Внутри с грохотом рушатся перекрытия, и пара работяг рядом вскрикивают, но Кайл даже не вздрагивает, радуясь столпу искр.

Внезапно он сводит брови и поджимает недовольно губы.

Их волосы будут вонять дымом. Крейг морщит нос и отходит чуть подальше, поскольку все сильнее разъедает ноздри. Лицо Кайла подсвечено пламенем, отражается в глазах, в безумном, но уже больше несчастном взгляде. Крейг наблюдает за ним, не понимая перемену настроения: так быстро от восторга до злости, а следом грусти, неприкрытой тоски. Слезы горят огнем, а губы кривятся. Кайл закашливается. Лучше отвести его в сторону, так решает Крейг, и настойчиво тянет за собой.

— Хэй, — как можно мягче говорит он, когда Кайл опускает подбородок и утыкает взгляд в землю. Пара слезинок срываются с его длинных слипшихся ресниц и катятся по щекам. Крейг стирает их большими пальцами, заключая лицо Кайла в ладони.

— Хэй, — повторяет он и мягко целует сухие губы, даже скорее мимолетно касается. Кайл открывает глаза, усмехается и прижимается ближе, сжимая кофту на здоровом боку Крейга в кулак.

— Можно было бы сжечь тело, зря мы позволили ему уйти, — говорит он, обрывая фразу в поцелуе. — Жаль, что не мы подожгли.

Крейг опускает руки с его щек на шею и лопатки, тянет к себе, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки, вылизывает рот и покусывает губы. Никто, включая прибывших пожарных, не обращает на них внимания. Поцелуй со вкусом гари.

***

— Крейг, открой ты уже эту банку, — привлекает его внимание Токен на небольшой вечеринке у себя дома, где они потягивают пиво, наблюдая за пока еще умиротворенно танцующими под негромкую музыку девчонками. Бебе предпринимает пару попыток утянуть Клайда за собой, но тот сопротивляется, и она уходит, обиженно поджав губы. Чем больше пустых банок пива оказывается в ряд на полу у стены, тем громче музыка, тем активнее танцы, тем больше народу. Крейг смотрит на танцующего с закрытыми глазами Кайла, в такт музыке извивающегося своим сильным телом. Вокруг него трутся Бебе, Ред и Брайан, вплотную, но все же кругом, словно телохранители. Свет приглушенный, и вечеринки у Токена достойны клубов, хотя бы за счет светового оборудования. Отличие в том, что здесь школьники могут достать алкоголь.

Зеленые и красные всполохи проходят по танцующим, и Кайл то появляется, то пропадает в их свете. Клайд уходит к все ближе притирающейся к Кайлу Бебе, а Токен присоединяется к бирпонгу. Крейг не покидает нагретое место, откинувшись в кресле и широко раздвинув ноги. Неотрывно он следит за Кайлом, но тот так и не открывает глаз, при этом ни с кем не сталкиваясь: его все видят и замечают, все подстроятся и обогнут, как вода камень. Красные всполохи напоминают пожар. Зеленые похожи на горящие глаза Кайла, когда он наблюдал за выбивающим из торчка дерьмо Крейгом.

Стоит Крейгу на секунду отвлечься на открытие новой банки пива, только второй за вечер, как, подняв голову, он сразу же сталкивается взглядом с Кайлом. Тот продолжает танцевать, но теперь замечает зрителя и смотрит на него своим цепко и недобро. Хотя, вряд ли он не знал. Он точно знал. Его губы трогает усмешка, черты лица смягчаются. Он и близко не похож на умеющих завлекать танцем девиц, и выглядит не так соблазнительно, но суть в самом движении, от ступней до мышц шеи, когда он ведет головой то в одну сторону, то в другую.

Мысль, последняя попытка воззвать к инстинкту самосохранения говорит Крейгу: «Отвернись, встань, найди Твика и попытайся его вернуть. Нечего тебе здесь делать, этот больной на голову ублюдок тебя сожрет». Твик бы вернулся, хоть Крейг этого и не заслуживает. Но вот ладони уже ложатся на бедра Кайла, притягивают ближе к себе, чуть ли не усаживая на колени. Когда он успел оказаться так близко? Кайл подхватывает двумя пальцами со столика банку газировки, делает несколько жадных глотков и нависает сверху. Его кудри падают на лицо, дыхание тяжелое, а глаза шальные. Крейг бы предположил, что он под кайфом, если бы не строгие правила в доме Токена: никакой наркоты.

— После вечеринок очень часто пропадают подростки, — говорит Кайл Крейгу на ухо, перекрикивая музыку, — их проще увести прямо посреди торжества, либо выследить после. Они пьяны, раззадорены, готовы к приключениям и беззащитны. И никто не ищет их до следующего вечера.

Крейг сосредоточен на том, как дыхание щекочет кожу, как кудри скользят по виску и уху. Кайл отстраняется и облизывает быстрым движением губы. Крейг усиливает хватку на его бедрах. Кайл сдается и садится к нему на колени, обнимая за шею. Они наверняка привлекают много внимания — Кайл всегда его привлекает, ебаная знаменитость. Крейгу такое не нравится, и приходится подняться.

— Пошли, — тянет он Кайла в сторону туалета, где им уже доводилось видеться. Кайл послушен, податлив. Крейг прижимает его к туалетному столику и целует. Кайл заключает его лицо в ладони и отклоняется, выгибаясь. Поцелуй глубокий, жадный, Кайл пылко отвечает, двигая языком и пошло постанывая. Напился?

— Блять, я хочу тебя, пиздец как хочу, — без стыда шепчет ему в губы Крейг. Кайл проводит пальцем по синяку на его скуле и отвечает неуверенно, словно не предполагал такое развитие событий:

— Можем поехать к тебе?

Крейг кивает, моментально смирившись, что в туалете, да и в доме не получится, хотя хочется побыстрее.

От Кайла ни капли не пахнет выпивкой или закусками, только сигаретным дымом, но это потому, что он выходил пару раз вслед за Кенни и Картманом покурить.

— Ты пьян? — почему-то хочет уточнить Крейг, подозрительно относясь к перемене в настроении Кайла относительно секса с ним. Они идут рядом, плечо к плечу, но за руки не держатся, не обнимаются, словно просто два приятеля возвращаются с тусовки домой.

— Я не пью, — качает головой Кайл.

— Ой ли? — Крейг уверен, что видел, как Кайл пьяно хохотал на вечеринке в честь окончания учебного года этой весной, как тот таскался с пивом или пуншем по дому Токена, как подставлял стакан с газировкой, когда Крейг разливал водку на дне рождения Твика.

— Больше не пью, — поясняет Кайл.

До дома Брофловски куда ближе, но Крейг понимает, что не все предки так лояльно, а может, даже слегка наплевательски относятся к гостям своих отпрысков. Твик у него как-то неделю торчал, они даже не замечали, что он не уходил.

— Если бы до нас доебались сейчас, прямо на улице? — Кайл поправляет воротник, стараясь сохранить тепло. На улице довольно холодно, но кто-то предпочел теплой куртке модное пальто.

— Уебал бы, — заверяет Крейг. Он планировал свалить от Токена только утром, а может, даже в обед, как следует выспавшись, еще и с комфортом, чтобы Клайд довез его задницу до дома. Но Кайл сбил все планы. Крейг на взводе — раздражение и возбуждение заставляют его сжимать и разжимать кулаки в карманах куртки.

Кайл внезапно поворачивается и некоторое время идет спиной, всматриваясь в редкие проезжающие мимо машины. Он вытягивает в сторону руку, и Крейг дергается, чтобы остановить: он не хочет сейчас драться с каким-нибудь извращенцем, черт побери, он хочет трахаться.

— Хэй, Брэдли, — улыбается Кайл, когда рядом останавливается машина, и одноклассник открывает им дверь, приглашая сесть, — подвезешь нас до дома Крейга?

Брэдли живет не рядом и мгновение колеблется, но такому как Кайл не отказывают. Он заговорчески ухмыляется, понимая, что к чему, что не просто так везет героев интригующих слухов по одному адресу, убавляет музыку и посвящает себя пустому трепу. Крейг молча сидит на заднем сидении, неудобно упираясь коленями в пассажирское сидение, а Кайл самозабвенно обсуждает с Брэдли предстоящий матч.

До этого Крейг не особо обращал внимание на то, как Кайл общается с другими людьми. И он выглядит очень… нормальным. Точно не тем, кто уезжает с тусовки домой к однокласснику с плохой репутацией. Точно не тем, кто улыбается в поцелуй, когда губы в крови.

Кайл оборачивается к Крейгу, ловя его взгляд, складывает пальцы и «стреляет» в водителя, занятого рассуждением о предстоящем матче. Крейгу плевать на игру. Они бы разбились, выстрели Кайл в голову Брэдли, никто же не пристегнут.

Кайл точно не похож на парня, мечтающего пристрелить одноклассника, а вместе с ним половину гребаного городка.

— Хорошего вечера, — похабно салютует им Брэдли на прощание, и благодарность за помощь Крейг оставляет Кайлу, сам указав их водителю направление пальцем. Отвернувшись, Кайл прыскает и идет следом за Крейгом к дому. Он ничего не спрашивает относительно предков, и это все делает проще. Кайл — простой, идеально однозначный элемент при всей своей припизднутости. Он падает спиной на кровать, и Крейг нависает сверху, целует его, попутно расстегивая штаны. Предвкушение все еще граничит с нервозностью, но он возбуждается быстрее Кайла, почти сразу, поэтому без лишних слов подтягивает его выше на кровати, а сам опускается вниз, располагаясь между коленей. Кайл смотрит с интересом, быстро дышит и явно смущен, хоть и старается не подавать виду. Крейг чувствует под ладонью движение мышц бедра, когда Кайл слабо шевелится. Крейг смотрит, должно быть, слишком насмешливо, проводя языком по всей длине, поскольку Кайл зажмуривается и поворачивает голову вбок. Лучший ученик школы, на которого вешаются девчонки, а из-за этого ненавидят парни, стоящие ниже в пищевой цепочке, и ненавидят девчонки, ведущие жизнь серых мышек, и на кого Кайл даже не смотрит, не замечает, когда проходит мимо. Ему идет лежать на смятых простынях в неприбранной комнате, прерывисто дышать, когда местный агрессивный ублюдок ласкает его, невзначай проводя смоченными слюной пальцами между ягодиц. Такой красивый, гордый и наглаженный со всех сторон: не только на рубашке и коже нет складок, но и на идеальном образе хорошего мальчика из еврейской семьи. Крейг дрожит от возбуждения, думая об этом, о том, что он единственный знает, какая черная склизкая мерзость ворошится в душе Кайла, в его мыслях. Можно сказать, что он завладел Кайлом, украл у целой школы, у целого гребаного мира, даже более того, тот сам пустил его, открыл душу и раздвинул ноги. Крейг нависает над ним и целует в губы, ухмыляясь на то, как Кайл морщится, памятуя, что только что этим ртом вытворялось.

— Ты этого хочешь? — строго спрашивает Крейг, копаясь в тумбочке в поисках смазки и презервативов, из-за чего приходится попутно выкидывать из нее на пол всякий мусор.

— Да, — тихо и не очень уверенно отвечает Кайл, все еще лежа с закрытыми глазами. Расстегнутая на груди рубашка оголяет грудь, белоснежную гладкую кожу, и видится порочность в том, что больше из одежды на нем ничего нет.

Крейг снова оказывается у Кайла между ног и возвращается к ласке, не позволяя волнению перекрыть возбуждение.

— Если бы ты пристрелил Брэдли, то мы бы разбились, ты в курсе? — тихо спрашивает он, и Кайл резко открывает глаза. — Мы бы въехали в ограждение у кинотеатра, промчались бы дальше и въебались в стену, понимаешь?

Дыхание у Кайла замедляется, а на лице читается живой интерес. Он пододвигается ближе, давая разрешение гладящим его между ягодиц пальцам, и резко выдыхает через нос, когда Крейг приступает к подготовке.

— И что? — сдавленно спрашивает Кайл, кривя губы.

— Ничего. Ты бы не выжил. А у тебя большие планы. У нас.

Кайл издает нереальный стон, слишком громкий для тонких стен домов типовой застройки, и член Крейга почти болезненно дергается, требуя внимания и свободы от плотной джинсы.

— Ты был с кем-нибудь?

— Да, — фыркает Кайл. Заносчивый кусок дерьма. Наверняка ему дала какая-нибудь девчонка из команды поддержки, постарше, лишила девственности и осталась довольна собой.

— Там, — грубо поясняет Крейг, вводя второй палец, на что Кайл снова напряженно стонет, но не болезненно. Иначе Крейг бы остановился. Кайл снова отводит взгляд, закусывает губу и напрягается всем телом, из-за чего растягивать его становится сложнее. Он не хочет говорить об этом, понимает Крейг, и оставляет ненужные вопросы, прижимая Кайла к матрасу и утягивая его в долгий, сладкий как патока, как сериальная постановка поцелуй. Кайл активно отвечает и обнимает его за шею, иногда вздрагивая, когда Крейг проворачивает пальцы.

— Можно? — на всякий случай еще раз спрашивает Крейг, расстегивая ширинку.

— Блять, да, — гневно шипит Кайл и привстает, чтобы куснуть Крейга за подбородок, не дотянувшись до губ, но тут же оказывается вновь уложен на лопатки и прижат к матрасу.

— Отлично, — оскаливается Крейг и начинает медленно входить, неотрывно следя за эмоциями на лице Кайла. Как же он мечтал вытрахать из Кайла всю дурь, всю спесь, все его роскошное очарование и самодовольный вздор. Кайл стонет и скребет ногтями его спину, вскоре срываясь на приглушенные стоны. Он быстро кончает, и Крейг переворачивает его на живот, прижимая к своей груди и делает еще несколько толчков, чтобы закончить тоже. Он стягивает презерватив, завязывает его узлом и кидает на пол, пока Кайл распрямляет ноги и старается устроиться поудобнее. Кайл в ответ на засорение комнаты морщится, но не нравоучает.

— Надеюсь, мы не слишком шумели, — хрипло высказывает свои опасения Кайл, укладывая голову Крейгу на грудь. Тот лениво перебирает рыжие кудри, пропуская их между пальцами.

— Поебать.

— Как скажешь, — устало кивает Кайл и устраивается поудобнее, закинув ногу на Крейга. Они лежат обнаженные, и Крейгу пока не хочется это исправлять, даже скорее он не видит в этом нужды: хуй там они не повторят сегодня ночью еще раз.

***

Не хватает Кайлу как водителю опыта, но к обеду они добираются до глуши у заброшенных шахт, и наконец-то удается размять затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы. У Крейга не бывает ожиданий от выходных, чтобы провести их иначе, и он заряжает отцовскую охотничью винтовку, стараясь не раздражаться на нетерпеливо пританцовывающего рядом Кайла. Отец не разрешает трогать оружие. Точнее, этот вопрос никогда не поднимался, и к Крейг решает не устраивать лишних обсуждений, просто вытаскивает винтовку с утра пораньше из сейфа, пока все спят, и сваливает с заехавшим за ним Кайлом в рассвет.

— Винтовка пока у меня, как видишь, — ухмыляется Крейг, поглаживая приклад. Пальцы Кайла ложатся сверху, не пытаясь отобрать, а просто прикасаясь к гладкому дереву. — Может, я хотел увести нашего отличника подальше в лес, пристрелить и сбросить тело в шахту?

— Думаешь, в шахте тело не найдут? — с интересом спрашивает Кайл, на что Крейг пожимает плечами.

Они устанавливают импровизированные цели, которые привезли с собой, в основном жестяные банки. Крейг делает пробный выстрел и сбивает одну из них, скорее по случайности, чем нарочно, но ему нравится, как Кайл восторженно вскрикивает и вешается ему на шею. Такие игры и нежности, когда у одного из них в руке оружие — плохая идея, но Крейг обнимает его одной рукой и зарывается носом в волосы на макушке.

Кайл быстро учится, чего и стоило ожидать от способного, все же не зря зазнавшегося говнюка. Он сбивает банки, время от времени подходит к ним, проверяя, куда попала пуля, собирает гильзы. Чем больше выстрелов он производит, тем сильнее ожесточается его взгляд и становится заметным напряжение в теле, из-за чего попадает он реже, но стреляет яростнее. Крейг почти с интересом следит за накатывающей истерикой: губы изжеваны, пальцы трясутся, а глаза становятся мокрыми. Кого бы не видел Кайл в прицеле, им не сдобровать. В какой-то момент Кайл ставит винтовку на предохранитель, роняет ее на землю и прежде, чем Крейг успевает к нему подойти, снова хватает, дергает за спусковой крючок и прижимает к подбородку.

Ебаная срань.

— Кайл, — Крейг удивлен, что его голос звучит угрожающе, все же стоило начать с уговоров или сочувствия, но Кайл дергается, словно только замечает, что рядом кто-то есть, испуганно опускает винтовку, и тут же густо краснеет. Понял, какое представление разыграл.

— Блять, — с досадой шипит он и прикрывает глаза, послушно отдавая Крейгу оружие.

— Моя очередь, — говорит Крейг и делает первый выстрел по банкам, из-за чего Кайл снова вздрагивает. После второго выстрела Крейг скашивает взгляд, чтобы заметить, как Кайл благодарно улыбается, что они не стали произошедшее обсуждать. К тому времени, как Крейг заряжает последние патроны, вид у Кайла становится довольный, маниакально радостный, как бывает, когда он берет в руки арматуру — ему нравится наблюдать. Он жмется к Крейгу, не давая поднять гильзы, тянет за собой в машину и толкает на сиденье, чтобы забраться сверху. Не особо удобно, да и родители Кайла вряд ли бы были в восторге от такого использования их семейного автомобиля. Но Крейг насмешливо кривит губы, когда Кайл с мурчанием покрывает его лицо поцелуями, параллельно ослабляя ремень на штанах.

— Я достану тебе сколько захочешь замков и цепей, — шепчет Крейг ему в висок, блаженно откидываясь на спинку и предоставляя Кайлу самому руководить процессом.

— Их нужно не так уж много, — с улыбкой напоминает Кайл.

***

— Поговори же блять со мной!

В коридоре воцаряется гробовая тишина, и взгляды всех школьников приковываются к Кайлу, прислонившимся спиной к шкафчикам, и стоящему напротив него Маршу, с красными пятнами на щеках и гневным взглядом. Крейг внимательно следит за тем, как смущенный лишним вниманием Марш хватает Кайла за рукав и тащит за собой в аудиторию, и Крейг идет следом, не обращая внимания на окликающего его Токена. Он с ноги открывает дверь, чтобы застать сидящего на парте Кайла и очень близко стоящего к нему Марша. Кайл сложил руки на груди, стараясь отгородиться, а Марш тяжело дышит, явно после длинной гневной тирады.

Крейг ничего не говорит, просто стоит в дверях, ожидая, что скажет Кайл, что сделает, о чем попросит или просто намекнет. Выбить дерьмо из его лучшего друга — как нечего делать. Рука сама сжимается в кулак, но Кайл спрыгивает с парты и бросает на прощание:

— Все в порядке, Стэн.

Он подходит к Крейгу, и тот приобнимает его, уводя из аудитории под полным ненависти взглядом Марша. Неловко идти по коридору рядом с Кайлом, словно плохиш, урвавший самую популярную девушку школы и нахально закинувший руку ей на плечо. Снова взгляды. Как Кайл это выносит?

— Я просто подхожу к своему шкафчику, достаю пистолет… обрез бы влез в шкафчик?

— Наверное, — кивает Крейг. — Марш тебя достал?

— Что? — рассеянно переспрашивает Кайл. — Причем тут Стэн? Глупости. Стэн… нет. Он — нет.

Крейг усиливает хватку на его плече и ведет за школу, где они сидят некоторое время, и Кайл жмется ближе, протискивая у него руки под мышками, пользуясь привычкой не застегивать куртку.

— Или арматуру. Я спрятал ее в раздевалке, за шкафами, знаешь.

Крейг молчит.

— В жопу все, — устало вздыхает Кайл, и облачко пара вырывается из его рта. — Ты понимаешь, и это главное. Я сразу догадался, когда посмотрел на тебя в начале года. Что ты тоже думаешь о чем-то таком.

Не хочется разубеждать его, что он не все мог понять. С другой стороны, а что понимает Крейг? Разве что то, что хочет поцеловать самовлюбленного засранца и заставить его прогулять оставшиеся уроки.

***

— Прямо сильно ругался? — опасливо спрашивает Кайл.

— Орал, что если я еще хоть раз прикоснусь к винтовке, то отправлюсь нахуй из дома, — не особо обеспокоенно отвечает Крейг.

Они впервые разговаривают после секса — обычно трахаются, пока не уснут, либо быстро собираются и спешат по делам. Но сегодня Кайл преуспел получить у матери разрешение остаться на ночь, и поэтому можно просто расслабиться и полежать, время от времени гладить друг друга или лениво целовать. Кайл выводит пальцем узоры на груди Крейга, а тот просто лежит, уставившись в потолок, переходя от одних образов, навеянных знакомыми трещинами, к другим. Вот одна рожа — грустная, вот другая — с кривым носом, но веселая, А эти трещины образуют собой что-то похожее на алоэ.

— Что случилось летом? — спрашивает Крейг, и Кайл мгновенно цепенеет, напрягается весь до последней мышцы, становясь неуютным.

— Отвали, — недружелюбно просит он и ворочается, чтобы привстать, и Крейг тоже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы наладить зрительный контакт. Кайл хмурится, смотрит неласково, почти обиженно. Крейг в ответ беспристрастен, не смущен.

— И все же?

— Я сказал тебе отвалить, — ядовито шипит Кайл и прижимает указательный палец к виску Крейга, на что тот еле заметно ухмыляется. Он надеялся, что Кайл не будет подавлен, но и не ожидал, что его затопит столько злости, столько ненависти. Он потрясающе красив, когда обнаженный полулежит на Крейге, угрожая ему выстрелом из воображаемого пистолета. Кайл уже стольких не пожалел, но руку опускает, хватает Крейга за подбородок и тянет к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Хочешь, я убью? Кого, Кайл?

— Всех? — насмешливо пожимает плечами тот.

— Если захочешь, — с вызовом отвечает Крейг, окончательно садится на кровати и затаскивает Кайла к себе на колени.

— Мне бы просто немного бензина, — усмехается Кайл ему в губы. — Но спасибо, Крейг.


End file.
